Hodge Podge
by Laced-Victorian
Summary: A group of drabbles or other short stories I've written in the past and have decided to post up. Most won't be M, but I've rated it as such for the oddball that may get posted.
1. Dark Dream

His hand slid up her leg, the light touch of his fingertips trailing against the soft flesh that yielded beneath his grasp. Murmurs of passion were whispered against his ear as tangled webs of gold swept against his skin. Both enveloped his senses. He could no longer think – her scent surrounded him, as mesmerizing as it was spellbinding. Their lips met and for a moment he knew of nothing but her taste and her moans and the beating of her heart beneath flesh as white as bone. With desperation he sunk into her and in that moment knew that everything else was meaningless – this goddess within his arms had laid claim of his heart. She whispered his name and suddenly he was aware of another presence.

He was being torn away, dragged forcefully from her arms and the warmth she has provided. Through disheveled hair he saw her reaching for him, the pain as evident on her face as it was in the shouts emanating from her mouth. _Such pain_ he thought before surrendering to the darkness.

He awoke with a sudden gasp – his chest exploding with an intense pain that seemed to encompass all senses. She was calling to him again. Not the mysterious woman from his dreams, but the woman he now called queen. A born soldier, he pushed through the pain and made his way down the corridors. As he entered Beryl's chamber there was no emotion on his face, but he knew something had shifted. Somewhere within the brackish confines of his mind an ancient yearning was rekindled – it was only a matter of time before he would be consumed by its flames.


	2. Quest for the Christmas Present

Her head bent down causing a mass of golden curls to fall to the ground. The rush of blood to her brain caused a temporary feeling of euphoria, but she would not be deterred from her mission. As she used her hands to reach into the abyss, her eyes roamed the space. Nothing. Not even dust.

"Neat freak," she swore, "I thought for sure it would be under the bed."

She sat back up and kicked the sheets off. Mamoru slept silently beside her – blissfully unaware of the plotting that occurred beside him. She studied his face for a moment, eyes roaming down his jaw, across the dangerous curve of his lips, and onto the faint love bites scattered across his neck. Memories of their earlier activities danced through her head causing a devilish smile to appear on her face. They would definitely be trying that position again. But for now she must keep her mind focused on the task at hand.

In one swift movement she swung out of the bed and silently stalked into the living room. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she began to map out her plan of attack. His proclivity for a sterile home left him few hiding places – it was only a matter of ticking off the possibilities until she was finally able to discover _the greatest Christmas gift she had ever received_.

Suddenly she sprung to action. Her first task was to check underneath every cushion in the living room. No present lay within their confines, though she did find the math book she'd been missing since last week. She swore under her breath – were the gods trying to mock her? Her next course was to check through the cabinets of the entertainment center. A futile effort for which she sought vengeance by manically rearranging his precious alphabetized DVD's. With a triumphant laugh and Mystery Diagnosis placed next to Ballet for Beginners, she closed the doors and continued her mission.

She had ignored the kitchen, sure that he would never place the present in a place she frequented so often, but now she was having second thoughts. What if he placed it in there because he knew she would rule it out?! He was egotistical enough to think he could outsmart her in the ancient art of present-hunting.

She stalked over to the fridge like a panther on the prowl. Closing her eyes she gave herself a quick mental speech – she could not be distracted by the glorious holiday foods that would spill forth from his fridge once opened. With a deep breath she swung the door opened – before her eyes lay chocolate covered strawberries, glazed ham, pumpkin pie, chocolate mousse, dressing, broccoli casserole (the cheese, _the cheese_)** –** and that was just the top shelf. For a moment she froze in shock – it was a trap. But it was a trap she could not resist. With a small howl she began grabbing up food and devouring it with delirious glee.

This was how he found her; the noise of a gluttonous beast causing him to wake in a state of shock and horror. Dishes were strewn all around her form. Some had food left in them but others were quite empty – and the grim suspicion that she had actually _licked _them clean seemed very likely. What did surprise him was how little food she actually had on her person, though he was not beyond believing that she could have licked herself.

With a final spoon dive into the chocolate mousse her awareness seemed to return. Mamoru remained very still – if he didn't move maybe the demonic creature wouldn't see him. As it turned out, he needn't worry about it at all. With a look of regret (or was it triumph?) she sunk back on the floor and closed her eyes. A soft snore began to emit from her. He would've been worried, but he had mopped the floor that very morning. Surely she couldn't pick up any diseases off of _his_ floor, no sir.

She awoke bewildered and confused and… alone. How had she gotten in the bed? Where was Mamoru? And was she crazy or did she taste cranberry tart in her mouth?

Suddenly she heard the front door open and slam shut.

"Buns, I'm back!"

'Back', she thought, 'but where has he _been?!_'

She scrambled out of bed only to find her question answered. Bags of groceries were piled onto the counter – replacements, no doubt, for the feast she had partaken in last night. It had been such a lovely feast… AND A TRAP! Suddenly shame swept her face. How could she have allowed herself to fall for such a transparent set-up?

He walked over and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"And how is my eternal love feeling this morning," he asked, a slight patronizing tone dancing beneath his eyes.

"Don't play dumb. I think we're above these games."

"What?"

"Tell me where the present is."

"Oh, that's what all of this was about? Let me think about it… No."

She had sauntered over to the dining table, idly he thought at first but her next words revealed her true purpose."

"TELL ME WHERE THE PRESENT IS OR THE SEVENTY-FIVE PAGE THESIS GETS IT."

His eyes narrowed. He may have underestimated her, he realized now.

"How about you guess and I tell you if you're right or wrong?"

"Okay." She did, after all, revel in challenges – as long as they involved a prize other than 'justice' or 'the greater good'.

"Closets?"

"Nope."

"Hmm… the fridge?"

"Nuh uh."

"Cabinets?"

"Not a chance."

"The dishwasher?!"

"Sorry try again."

"Floor boards? Shoe box? Plant pot? Toaster? Book shelf? Mirror? Toilet? Balcony?"

His eyes roamed up, considering all the possibilities she had thrown out, one by one.

"No."

"Then where is it," she said, exasperation and pleading entwined with every fiber of her existence.

A genuine smile spread across his face (or was it triumph?).

"In the only place you'd never look."

Confusion danced across her features.

"Your bookbag, of course."


End file.
